The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alonsoa, which is grown as an ornamental tender perennial plant for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Alonsoa×meridionalis, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘PENSCAR’. ‘PENSCAR’ was discovered by the inventors in 2007 as a naturally occurring variegated branch sport. The branch sport was observed on a single plant in a seed-raised crop of Alonsoa×meridionalis (species, unpatented) growing in the inventors' nursery in Caldicot, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom.
‘PENSCAR’ exhibits a compact upright habit, prominently variegated and serrated leaves and bright scarlet flowers. ‘PENSCAR’ grows to 70 cm. in height and 40 cm. in width during a one year growing season. ‘PENSCAR’ exhibits its distinguishing characteristics to best effect when grown in full sun or light shade, with moderate water. There are no particular pests or diseases known to the inventor which affect ‘PENSCAR’. ‘PENSCAR’ is hardy to at least in USDA Zone 9.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is the non-variegated parent variety, a seed-raised plant of the species Alonsoa×meridionalis. ‘PENSCAR’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by its variegated leaves. In other respects, including the bright scarlet flowers, ‘PENSCAR’ is indistinguishable from its parent.
‘PENSCAR’ was first asexually propagated by the inventors in April 2007 in Caldicot, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was accomplished using tip cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘PENSCAR’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The inventors filed an application for European Community Plant Breeders' Rights for ‘PENSCAR’ on Oct. 29, 2010, Serial Number 2010/2161. At the time of filing the application for European Community Plant Breeders' Right cited above, and until February 2011, all plants of ‘PENSCAR’ remained at the inventors' nursery under the inventors' control. The first public distribution of any plants of ‘PENSCAR’ took place in February 2011 when the inventors commenced deliveries of plants to wholesale growers in the United Kingdom.